Conventionally, an electronic apparatus is known in which a housing formed of a first casing and a second casing contains therein a board on which electronic components are mounted. In this electronic apparatus, a seal rubber is sandwiched between the first casing and the second casing to ensure the sealing performance, such as waterproof and dustproof properties, between the first casing and the second casing.